bloodscape
by oroborusinfinite
Summary: Modern a/u Katniss is a CIA sniper accused of shooting the president
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my first time really trying to write a fan fiction I may add more if enough people read this one who knows review if you want I really don't care rated M just to be safe please excuse all spelling errors I don't always catch my mistakes anyway you came here to read a story so hear ya go.

**Katniss just sat there in shock as to what she had just seen the president of the United States had been assassinated. Katniss thought as she sat on the couch. "Well it's getting late and I have to fly out to Langley air force base tomorrow to get my next contract" Katniss said to herself as she glanced at the clock. So with that she stood up and started to head upstairs when she heard a knock at the door so she went to see who it was two men in black suits stood there both obviously F.B.I. by their failed attempts to hide their badges and guns. "Can I help you agents with anything" Katniss asked rather nervous as to why they were here? "Miss Everdeen?" The taller man said in a very deep voice. "Yes" Katniss answered cautiously somewhat afraid of the tall mans deep voice and hulking biceps. **

"**I'm agent Hawthorne this is agent Mellark we're from the F.B.I. were here on a matter of national security do you recognize this rifle he held up a pristine barrette 50 cal." "Yes that's mine it was stolen about a week ago." she said. "How did you find it" she asked feeling slightly relieved her rifle had been found? She gave the men a small smile as she invited them in. can I get you gentlemen something to drink Katniss said as she poured herself a glass of red wine and sat down in front of the two silent men. Is there a problem she asked as she took a drink of her wine? "Miss Everdeen?" The smaller man said in a suspicious voice "you are under arrest for the assassination of the president of the United States." **

"**Excuse me are you accusing me of shooting the president!" Katniss exclaimed very angry that they just accused her of shooting the one of her best friends. " ." the smaller man said while slowly reaching for his service weapon. But Katniss knew what was coming and already had the desert eagle she kept in the desk out and pointed at the agents who now had their service weapons aimed at her it was obvious these agents had no idea how to use a gun because they left the safety on. "Ms. Everdeen put down the weapon" the smaller man said obviously scared. "No way" Katniss said pulling the trigger. And two gunshots rang out and the FBI agents fell to the ground bleeding out their shoulders. "You're lucky I don't kill unless I'm paid to" Katniss spat out as she walked over and kicked there service weapons away from them. **

"**You are going to have to find me if you want to arrest me" Katniss laughed as she grabbed her rifle four cases of armor piercing ammo and a few grenades before opening the door and walking out Katniss laughed "by the way you left the safety on on your guns" she laughed out. As she exited the house and got in her armored humvee she heard police sirens and sped out of the drive way as fast as she could due to the armored plating covering the car.**

**4 hours later**

_**Ding ding ding**_** Katniss heard the fuel alert go off she couldn't refuel in the city because she was a wanted criminal. "I guess I should stop and refuel" Katniss thought as she approached the gas station and pulled up to the pump. She inserted the nozzle and swiped her card which was denied "damn" she thought as she tried to figure another way to get gas. Then she heard a very familiar voice inches from her ear "what's a pretty girl like you doing out here" the voice purred and swiped her card in the machine. "Running from the law" Katniss said as she turned around relieved to see her x-girlfriends face once again after so many years she had quit the CIA after they broke up. "Why is there a problem?" she asked in her very sexy voice. That's when Katniss realized Cressida was wearing her CIA badge and service weapon "are you here to arrest me?" Katniss asked in a sad tone. "Katniss the agency sent me to get you they know you didn't kill the president." Cressida said. "What how do they know?"Katniss asked extremely happy her friends still believed in her. "Your tracker in your neck was at your house when it happened." Cressida replied with a smile even though they broke up five years ago she still loved Katniss's beautiful smile and seeing her happy made her feel nice. "Come on we need to get going Johanna and director terra are waiting down in Miami air force base for us." Cressida stated in a serious tone. That was all Katniss needed. As soon as the car was refueled Katniss took the driver's seat and Cressida got in the passenger's seat as they set out for Miami air force base. **

**2 hours later **

**Just as the sun began to peek over the horizon turning the sky the most beautiful shades of pink, purple and orange They arrived at Miami air force base and were guided to a very big hanger with a midnight blue sr-721 thunderhawk in it standing near it were Katniss's friend Johanna Mason and her her boss the C.I.A. director whom she only knew by the code name of coin. Katniss couldn't help but stare at Johanna's beautiful shoulder length black hair that fell over over her shoulder in the most gorgeous black waves. As they approached the two women Johanna turned around and squealed with glee as she ran and tackled Katniss to the ground in a very happy hug. The three women and their boss spent most of the day catching up while they prepared to leave the country while things settled down. After the blackbird was fueled and cleared for takeoff. The three girls thanked their boss and boarded the plane. The inside was quite nice for a military plane Katniss could tell it was redesigned because in the cockpit the pilot and co-pilot chairs were now connected to form a two person couch there were also three beds on the left side of the room as you entered. And the weapons console had been removed and replaced with a standard wireless desktop. Katniss was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden jolt and realized the plane was already in the air so she decided to take a nap. (Katniss's dream) **_**I glance and I'm in the forest the same one were my family was killed 15 years ago as I enter a clearing I see a young 11 year old me comes bursting out of the bushes. And then it happens two gunshot ring out as two dark shadows fall through the bushes but the instead of my mother falling to the ground I see Johanna I scream and blackout. (Back to reality)**_** "I should probably wake her" Johanna thought as she watched her friend toss and turn in her sleep. She had been standing there a good ten minutes watching her friend sleep she had come up to get her for her turn to fly but as she had entered the room she had heard a scream. And now she was afraid to wake her for fear of her freaking out and getting shot.**

**Katniss was jolted awake by the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder by instinct Katniss jumped up and went for the berretta 9mm she kept under her pillow but then Katniss realized who woke her up and calmed down a bit and started to cry which was unusual for her since she had trained to feel no pain or regret so she never cried but for the first time in fifteen years she did. As Johanna stood there she realized that Katniss had begun to cry Johanna couldn't stand seeing her best friend cry so on instinct Johanna closed the space between them and hugged Katniss. Katniss was stunned for a second but when she could move again she wrapped her arms around Johanna and pulled her closer so that their bodies were so close she could feel Johanna's heartbeat begin to race and could see her face flush red with embarrassment. "Johanna."Katniss said in a shy voice. "Yeah" Johanna said as she looked down. Just before Johanna could ask what's wrong she felt Katniss press her lips to her own and it was as if the entire world slowed to a standstill. Johanna was stunned she had wanted to kiss Katniss since they first met but she couldn't believe it was actually happening. As she regained feeling she became aware of a few things. One was that Katniss had somehow removed both their shirts, two they were now lying on the bed with Katniss pinning Johanna to the mattress and gently snaking her lips lower nipping and biting at the exposed skin covering Johanna's neck and collarbone. Just before Katniss got to Johanna's sky blue bra Cressida's voice came over the intercom "guys you should get up here were just about to deactivate stealth mode" "ugggggggh", came Katniss's frustrated reply as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, just before Katniss left the room she turned to Johanna with a flirtatious grin and purred "we'll continue this later" and with that she left the room. As Katniss entered the cockpit she saw they were just approaching there first safe house witch happened to be in Paris they would have three days to relax while the plane refuled. Then they would head for Russia. Katniss was brought out of her thoughts by the cockpit doors sliding open as the smell of Johanna's pine tree shampoo washed into the cockpit. It was obvious she had taken a shower before coming into the room as her hair was still wet and the droplets of water left on her skin glistened in the light of the rising sun this made her look even more beautiful than normal Katniss turned away when Johanna turned and saw her staring. Johanna could see Katniss flush bright red when she got caught staring she loved the way Katniss looked when she got caught she loved the way her blush crept up her face tuning her the cutest shade of pink she also loved how she would try and turn away to cover it up. She loved the fact that even in times of extreme crisis this beautiful angel of a woman could keep so calm and focused. After the plane had landed and the girls had gone to find a hotel to stay at After renting two rooms and ordering dinner Katniss decided to take a shower about five minutes past and she heard Johanna come in she smiled and laughed as she heard Johanna rummaging through her stuff trying to find something about twenty minutes after Johanna left Katniss heard a knock and room service entered with a typical American meal of steak, fries, biscuits and some of the finest red wine they had now that she could access her bank account. Money wasn't an issue and she wanted to surprise Johanna with a nice dinner since they had gotten interrupted earlier. So she tipped the man and set the table. Just as she lit the last candle she heard the door swing open and heard Johanna call her name "in the dining room." Katniss called out as she poured two glasses of wine and sat down. Johanna entered the dining room and found it had been set up with a nice dinner for two. Katniss saw the look of pure happiness on Johanna's face and stood up. She walked over and gave Johanna a quick kiss before handing her a glass of wine and guided Johanna to the table. After dinner both of the girls decided to try and get some sleep. (Katniss's dream) **_**i glance around I see only the darkness of the cave but there's something else I see a small light at the end of the cave as I get closer I start to see what is there standing were the light emanates from stands a person as beautiful as an angel. My angel my Johanna I hear a gunshot and she begins to bleed "no!" is all I can scream before everything goes black (back in reality) **_**Katniss awakes with a start and looks at the time five A.M. she turns her head and relaxes when she sees Johanna safe and sound with her head tucked in the crook of Katniss's neck. It was then Katniss decided that when she was no longer a wanted felon she was going to give up on being an assassin so she could live a safe calm life with Johanna. "I love you" Katniss whispered. "I love you too" came Johanna's tired reply. It was then Katniss felt her heart flutter and she smiled and went back to sleep. (Katniss dream) **_**I open my eyes and I am standing on the porch of a big white farm house there in the yard are two children who seem to be playing with a big Australian shepherd I jump at the feeling of arms slipping around my waist but the smell of pine soothes me almost as much as the soothing kiss on my neck then I realize this is the life I want to and will live after this is over Me and my Johanna safe and sound content as long as we have each other. (Back to reality) **_**Katniss woke up to a gentle light coming through the window all she could think about was her dreams as she got dressed she decided to take Johanna to go shopping and sightseeing so she threw on a pair of dark jeans and a tight fitting tank top. As she began to tie her black combat boots she heard the door open and close. "Morning baby" Johanna said as she walked up and gave her new girlfriend a kiss before heading to the dresser and began to remove her clothing Katniss's gaze was locked on Johanna's body as she tried to memorize every curve of her girlfriend's body. "Morning" Katniss yawned as she got up and stretched "you want to go shopping today?" Katniss asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Johanna's waist and breathed in heavily "what's wrong." Johanna asked as she felt her girlfriends breathing become heavy Katniss sighed "when this is over I am going to quit the agency." Katniss said in a shy voice. Then all she could feel was Johanna's lips on hers as the entire world disappeared. **

**(24 hours later) **

**Katniss and Johanna stood at the top of the Eiffel tower looking out over the city as the setting sun bathed it in a beautiful warm glow. As they stood there Katniss with her arms wrapped around Johanna's waist as she gently kissed her girlfriends neck and got lost in a sea of contentment. Johanna saw Katniss completely zoned out and had a wicked idea. Katniss was brought out of her trance as she felt Johanna's hands run down her side and slip under the waistband of the dark jeans Katniss had put on this morning and settle on her ass. Before Katniss could make out what was happening she felt Johanna's lips come crashing down on her own. Just as things were about to get interesting Cressida's voice came on their ear pieces. **

"**Guys we can leave early the plane is done refueling. Ok, come pick us up at the tower."Katniss said a bit angry at being interrupted again. "Way ahead of you, look up." Cressida said Katniss did as Cressida instructed and couldn't see anything but she kept looking and sure enough she saw a slight distortion near the rail as the blackbird's shields and cloaking device powered down and the cargo bay door opened to reveal a new addition along with a second floor there was also a brand new A-1 apache nighthawk capable of the same stealth movement as the blackbird. **

**What really surprised her were the new weapons systems and weapons station put on the second floor the weapons systems were state of the art including ion cannons, ion torpedoes, rail gun turrets, plasma turrets, and solar relay deflectors. All powered by a new metal alloy shell of uranium and titanium a metal alloy that turns heat to energy and a new solar and lunar panel power relay. **

"**Wow," Katniss murmured under her breath as she listened as Cressida explained about the upgrades. As Katniss entered the elevator Cressida finished explaining about the new private quarters apparently the plane was now using tech to make it much bigger on the inside than the outside then the doors closed and Katniss was alone. **

**She clicked the button for her private quarters and waited for the elevator to get there. When the doors opened she entered her room and immediately lay down to get some sleep before she had to get up for her turn to fly. **_**(Katniss's dream) I look around and realized that I seem to be in a bedroom then I see a figure laying next to me and realize I'm in the bedroom of a farmhouse with Johanna laying next to me and all that matters is Johanna and all I can smell is her And she smells of the forest. I kiss her forehead and I snuggle into her so I know she's there. (Back in reality) **_**Katniss's eyes fluttered open about four hours later to a knocking at her door. **

**She got up and walked over and opened it and almost passed out of the vision of beauty standing before her. Johanna came to get Katniss for her turn to pilot the plane but Katniss was more interested in her clothing choice Johanna had on a sky blue tank top and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. When Katniss could move again she grabbed Johanna and pulled her into the room whilst kicking the door shut.**

**Katniss pushed Johanna towards the bed all the time assaulting her lips. Soon Johanna was sound asleep with Katniss's head resting on her chest. (**_**Johanna's dream**_**) **_**I walk through a meadow and I see her crouched over the body of a young child and then a gunshot rings out as her body falls lifelessly to the ground and the ground begins to shake I run desperate to reach her when the ground beneath me splits and I am plunged into the darkness of a cave then everything goes black.**_**(back to reality) Johanna awoke to sunlight streaming in the windows Johanna felt a warm figure pressed into her back. Then she realized where she was and who was behind her and smiled. Looking at the clock she saw that she and Katniss had ten minutes before they were scheduled to relieve Cressida of the cockpit. (Katniss's dream)**_**Katniss took a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked around she was in a forest she normally didn't like the forest it reminded her to much of the day her parents died but she knew that she was okay because she could see Johanna sitting up ahead playing and laughing with a young boy and everything seemed perfect (back to reality)**_** Katniss squinted as she opened her eyes and immediately became aware of the sounds around her she heard her alarm clock and looked over she had five minute before she had to conduct a weapons check before they got to Russia then she realized that there was a small piece of paper on the bedside table. She reached over and picked it up she smiled as she read what was written on it "**_**hey Katniss, I just went to get ready see you in the cockpit baby girl, - Johanna"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey it's me again here is a second chapter as always reviews are welcome but not really needed.**

**Ten minutes later **

** I had been in the cockpit for five minutes talking to Cressida and wondering were Johanna was she was normally the first one in the cockpit all of a sudden the intrusion alert sounded and the thermal sensors in the cargo bay kicked in there were a few armed marines giving suppression fire for a navy seal task force I turned off the thermal sensors so I could see better as soon as I could see who they were firing at I knew I needed to get down there. The next thing I knew I was running through the door to the armory which held the best weapons the agency had so I immediately armed myself with my custom barrette 50 cal' an m-723 bulldozer LMG a standard m-1911 sidearm and a belt of vortex grenades. After I had finished armoring up I was sprinting down the hall towards the elevator. As I got about halfway down the hall the elevator doors opened and I ducked behind a support beam just as three navy seals exited the elevator. It didn't take much to take to get past them I only had to use one vortex grenade. I got in the elevator and hit the button for the cargo bay when I got there I saw Johanna over in the corner next to the nighthawk I could tell she was wounded she had been hit in the arm and the marines were closing in on her and then I knew what I was going to have to do I was going to have to kill them. I pulled out my rifle aimed down the sight took three deep breaths and pulled the trigger three times **_**Bang Bang Bang**_** three shots rang out as the three marines dropped dead each with a gunshot wound to their temple as soon as I saw the bodies hit the ground I got up and ran to Johanna who was lying behind the a-1 apache nighthawk I saw that she had lost quite a bit of blood and was unconscious just as I picked Johanna up I heard a I heard Cressida come over the intercom telling me to get up to the cockpit fast so I put Johanna in the med bay and went up to see what was going on. As I entered the cockpit I became aware of two things one was the weapons consoles radar was lighting up like a Christmas tree. The other was that the perimeter breach alert was active meaning we had enemy fighters approaching. I approached the weapon console and armed the rail guns hoping to eliminate them before they got any closer but right as the rail gun fired I saw something there was a part of the sky was shimmering. As soon as I made it out I knew what it was. Then it happened the cloak fell revealing a specialized b-2 spirit bearing the seal of the U.S. air force. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye but I didn't realize what until I heard the explosion they had fired anti-aircraft missiles at us and knocked out one of our engines. I immediately snapped back to reality and armed all of our weapons systems I immediately targeted the b-2 and fired. All I saw afterwards was a hail of plasma and ultraviolet rays and missiles as the plane was decimated by the weapons system and one by one the fighters began to break away until eventually the sky was clear it was then I started thinking straight and remembered Johanna who was in the med bay. As I entered the med bay and there she was standing in her military combat armor same as this morning she was facing the other way so I knew she didn't know I was here so I decided to walk closer and wait for her to hear me. After three long strides she turned around smiling and I knew everything was going to be okay as long as she was alive and safe. Then i hear her speak and she sounds like she's going to cry "I'm so sorry Katniss." But that's all I let her get out because I know exactly why she is apologizing. "Don't apologize to me you have nothing to be sorry for." I say as I pull her into a deep embrace "yes I do I made you kill three men for nothing if I had kept myself safe you wouldn't have had to protect me and their blood would be on my hands not yours."I giggled a little at that "three dead men is nothing to me Johanna you have never killed before I spent most of my career training and killing trying to find the man that killed my parents I have so much blood on my hands that if you could see it they would be permanently stained red." At that moment I knew that I was not letting her go until we landed maybe not even then.**

**It had been about twenty minutes since we had landed in Moscow it had been fairly quite since we had gotten to hotel all except for the sounds of cars driving by outside and the TV I skipped through the channels. Until something caught my eye the news apparently was doing a story about about a Russian goat farmer who claimed he saw a United States bomber fly over his farm while engaged in a dog fight. But what really caught my eye was where he was standing he was standing in front of the debris of the b-2 spirit . When I saw what I did I felt sick there were corpses everywhere what really surprised me was what the secretary of defense said about it "yes the bomber was shot down by the same criminal that killed the president we now know she is armed and dangerous she is suspected is believed to be accompanied two rouge cia agents we sincerely apologize to the families of the crew of that bomber." then all I heard a knock at the door and instinctively grabbed the desert eagle form the table. As I made my way to the door I could hear voices and I immediately knew what was happening so I ran to the bedroom and immediately grabbed the m-4 from under my bed and the flash grenade from my bedside table and just as I got back to the living room it happened the door flew open and a special forces unit came through the door **_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**_** one by one they fell to the ground bleeding from their shoulders then I realized something they weren't American special forces they were Russian which meant we needed to get out of here soon then I remembered what the news said and before I knew it I was bolting for my car once in my car the ride to the air strip was relatively quick but what I saw when I got there made my heart pound in my chest Russian spec ops had taken control the air strip and were now searching. But then I saw it a small shimmering patch of air accompanied by a bigger one and then it happened the cloaks dropped revealing the apache and a new surprise a b- spirit bearing the insignia of the cia and then all hell broke loose as the two aircraft immediately opened fire on the air strip after the gunfire had died down. I looked around and surveyed the damage there were blown up tanks and apc's more dead bodies than I could count and the wreckage of about three helicopters the b-2 and the apache had landed. And Johanna stepped out of it and immediately ran over to see that I was okay. Then I saw something that surprised me there was a commander that was still alive but that's not what surprised me what surprised was the fact that I knew his face and before I could think I picked him up and hand cuffed the man who had killed my parents. Then I heard a voice come over the ear piece I was wearing "hey guys can you guys hurry up we don't have all day there going to send reinforcements when the men don't check in so let's go." Cressida said I realized she sounded slightly annoyed so I decided it was probably best to listen because an angry Cressida was not someone I wanted to spend three days on a plane with. As I entered through the b-2's cargo bay I was amazed at what I saw there was a fleet of drones the thunder hawk sat in the corner next to the apache and two A-10 warthogs but what really surprised me was the fact that there were military grade weapons and armor up against the back wall next to about 900,000 lbs worth of napalm and other explosives.**

**It had been about three hours since we had taken off I had spent most of that time trying to figure out how to get answers out of the Russian we had cuffed up in a holding cell. I had decided that I was going to give him two options he could tell me what I wanted to know or I would find out myself I was on my way down to see him when Cressida stopped me in the hall "what was up with you back at the airbase when you saw that guy." She asked I knew she wanted to know why I brought him on board so I decided to tell her "that Russian is the man who killed my family twenty five years ago I want to know who hired him and why, OK!" I shouted agitated that she was asking me about something she didn't need to know Cressida stood there staring at Katniss she hadn't meant to make her angry she had just wanted to know the the significance of this Russian commander they were currently holding but now that Katniss told her she understood why she was angry it was none of her business so she decided to leave the conversation at that. It took Katniss about five minutes to get to the cargo deck where the holding cells were. Once she had calmed down enough she entered the cell it was a small twelve by twelve room I forest green walls and a nice black rug. It had a bed in the back right-hand corner and a small coffee table surrounded by chairs with a small TV in front of them. the Russian was sitting and watching the TV the news apparently had started report on what happened at the airstrip "why" Katniss said as she walked in the door the Russian just sat there silently as though she wasn't there "why did you kill my parents" Katniss said as she stomped up to him "fuck you bitch" he said and Katniss decided just asking wasn't going to work. So she decided to try a truth serum. **

**It had been an hour since Katniss had finished with the Russian all she had gotten out of him had been a name of terrorist group called ground zero. She had remembered the name from a mission from about six years ago.**

_**Baghdad (Six years ago)**_

_**It was a simple mission eliminate the rouge C.I.A. asset now working for the terrorist organization ground zero It had been the first time I failed a mission it was also the first time I had met Johanna. Cressida had gone in to try and reason with the asset but hadn't come out and I had begun to worry about her but then I saw her come out but he was also there and he had a gun to her head and he was shouting for me to come out so I did. It had taken three days for a Special Forces strike team to find us. And when they did I was glad that they had gotten here before his ground zero friends did. **_**I always hated that day because it made me feel weak knowing I had failed because of my mission partner. But I always told myself that if that never happened I would never have met Johanna and we would never have become friends. I'm pulled away from my thoughts by a knock at the door already knowing who it is I open the door to see Johanna she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a dark green short sleeve shirt. I pulled her into the room and shut the doors as soon as I was sure the door had shut fully I pulled her down onto the bed and so we laid there for hours until we fell asleep.**_**(Katniss's dream) I wake up and realize I am in a military tent and my old marine uniform and I realize I'm back in Iraq at the base camp the seal team dropped me of at after they had rescued me then I remembered what happened next so I dropped to the ground just in time as all hell broke loose and machine gun fire broke out and then I blacked out.(back to reality)**_** I'm jolted awake when the plane shakes a little and I realize that Johanna must have taken my shift in the cockpit because she is not here and her shift was over twenty minutes ago and she hadn't woken Katniss up for hers so instead of trying to go find her she decided to go check on their prisoner to see if he knew anymore about ground zero than just the name and leaders. But when she got there she immediately saw something she knew was wrong Cressida was in the cell beating the man trying to get more information about him and why he had killed Katniss's parents. Before Katniss could even think she was through the cell door and pinning Cressida to the wall with her forearm as she swung her right fist towards her as hard she possibly could knocking her out and dragging her to the med bay. Cressida awoke in the med bay with a headache and a throbbing jaw. She couldn't remember what had happened until she turned her head and saw an x-ray and grimaced she had a broken nose a bruised jaw along with four broken fingers on her left hand.**


End file.
